A great variety of different incandescent and fluorescent lighting fixtures are known and have been widely used commercially. The energy efficiency and economic advantages of fluorescent light systems have increased their commercial acceptance and, where possible, have led to their use in replacement of incandescent lighting installations. Heretofore, the differences in size, configuration, amount of illumination and electrical connection requirements between incandescent lighting fixtures and fluorescent lamps have made the interchangeability thereof substantially impossible without significant architectural and electrical changes being necessary; with the attendant increase in costs for making such changes. This is especially true when the incandescent lighting system already in place is recessed in the ceiling using fixtures such as those known as the "hi-hat" and the like type and similar amounts of illumination are needed or desired.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable if fixtures were provided employing fluorescent lamps having increased illumination at low levels of electric power that were adaptable for use in existing incandescent lighting installations, particularly where such installations were recessed within ceilings and walls having the "hit-hat" type or the like type fixtures.